


恩奇都X金古

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	恩奇都X金古

金古在生命的最初看到的第一样东西是恩奇都的鬼魂。白衣的颀长少年投以他柔和的视线，说：你的眼睛像紫罗兰，像它们的花瓣被碾碎，散发出腐烂气息的花液如久酿的葡萄酒般馥馜，将两颗饱满玉珠藏在底部，取出来就成了你的眼睛。知道吗金古，你的眼里锁着一整个庄园的紫罗兰。金古没有说话。他还不会说话，身体内部的剧痛令他如新生儿那般嚎啕大哭，而他也确实算得上是个新生儿。恩奇都对此世的认识粗暴地涌入金古的脑海，于是他明白自己的骨头是天之锁，此刻它们蠢蠢欲动着，叫嚣着，渴望冲破肉体的桎梏。这身体与他不兼容；这身体在反抗他，对他的入侵表示强烈的谴责。金古呜咽着说起话来，如牙牙学语的婴儿拙劣地模仿自己的父母。他断断续续地说恩奇都的双眼真美，它们像……像……金古说不下去，他所知道的世界是丑恶的，腌臜的，而恩奇都的眼睛是截然不同的存在。最后他想到了——像温暖的阳光。对，恩奇都，我还没有见过阳光，但我会见到的，并且我知道那一定与你同样温暖。得到这样的评价我很高兴，恩奇都说，你并非认为我是阳光，而是觉得我如阳光般美好。但你真正热爱的是生命，是天地尚还混沌时原始海洋里的生物感受到的生命之光。很可悲，你的生命注定短暂，却承载了太多不该有的对它本身的热爱。鬼魂伸出他透明的手，抚摸金古的脸庞。金古，我无法给你任何东西；我能给的只有这天之锁。此身为大地之泥土，此貌为神妓之容颜，惟有这天之锁可算是我的东西，尽管它让你苦楚。我能给予你的只有这疼痛，而它必将成为你感知生命的最好方式，它将陪伴你度过短暂且孤独的一生。眼里盛满阳光的少年以温柔神情见证金古因剧痛而扭曲的五官，语气里没有任何的哀叹，我医治你所以伤害你，我爱你所以惩罚你。


End file.
